<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate: Glutton Order by Yandedoki_SOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554199">Fate: Glutton Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX'>Yandedoki_SOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, feedeegirl, feeder, feederism, feederismfetish, ssbbw, stuffing kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did a short request starring Tamamo no Mae and Nero from F:GO in the fat thread on /d/. Hopefully I'll start bettin back into the swing of things! Anyways Fate is a fun series and I def recommend it. All characters belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero Claudius/Master, Tamamo-no-Mae/Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate: Glutton Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, you have gotten your hands on a Holy Grail. A divine being said to grant one wish of whoever may posses it. You fought long and hard to get to this point, but finally, your wish would be realized. Grasping the golden goblet in one hand, you raise it to the sky and let it shine brightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Hear me, Holy Grail! Make my wish become reality!"<br/>
<br/>
A bright light envelops you, as well as the Servants that had assisted you in reaching this very moment. Once the Grail's brilliance is done blinding you and fades, you are left with your reward: an infinite supply of food for your Servants! The first to partake in the grand indulgence that you have brought forth is Nero. There were stars in her eyes and pastries in her hands as she excitedly began to stuff her face.<br/>
<br/>
"Mastah! You truly are a worthy subject of Rome to treat your emperor to such a gift."<br/>
<br/>
You rest a hand on her stomach which in such a short time has begun to lurch forward and strain against her red dress.<br/>
<br/>
"But of course! My emperor deserves no less than to be spoiled for her hard work."<br/>
<br/>
"Umu, well put! A ruler must be prosperous and indulgent to demonstrate their peoples' worth. My body shall be as bountiful as my divinity!"<br/>
<br/>
Leaving her to her feast, your eyes fall to your next Servant: Tamamo no Mae. Her cheerful expression and the way her tail was swaying gave away her eagerness to not only eat, but please you.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahh, Mastah....You truly are a person worthy of being my beloved!"<br/>
<br/>
Caressing her fluffy fox ears while pressing a dumpling against her lips made you feel like you were caring for a house cat, and the rest of her had become fluffy as well. The golden ropes along her black corset were audibly straining to stay on, but her pace didn't drop for one second. Her already generous chest began to fill out even more as she accepted more and more gifts by your hand, elated to have more of herself for you to love. Tamamo began feeding herself, so you check back up on your dutiful emperor.<br/>
<br/>
Nero had truly began to live up to her extravagant claims and tossed aside the remnants of her feast far away from her stunningly massive self. She was easily three times her original weight, and the elation of being able to be such a proud example of her people was written on her face.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmf, Mastah!" She called out and tried to get up, only to be stopped by her "immense beauty" and decided to go back to eating. Although the two had only been feasting for a short while, they had grown far beyond what a normal person would. Perhaps the Grail was generous not just in the amount of food, but caloric value as well.<br/>
<br/>
Tamamo and Nero were pretty much neck and neck when it came to weight (even though their necks began disappearing under their face fat). However, the distribution was fairly different. Nero's stomach was as vast as her empire (in her eyes), piled on top of her lap and pinning her to the ground. Not that she minded, as every indulgence she needed was within her flabby arms' reach.<br/>
<br/>
Tamamo on the other hand had her wifely charm enhanced by an expanded hourglass figure. Her heavy breasts began to spill out of her dress, and her rear pushed out and was wider than she was tall. She still had a generously sized gut, but her sex appeal had greatly improved first and foremost.<br/>
<br/>
"Mastah, your emperor needs your servitude!"<br/>
<br/>
"Mastah, your wife needs your attention~"<br/>
<br/>
Just one of the girls was more than a handful, but they also sure felt soft to the touch and was worth every effort.<br/>
<br/>
"Please girls, I'll help you all you need so don't be shy to swoon some more!"<br/>
<br/>
The two had bashful and fulfilled expressions as you exhaustively tended to their needs for belly rubs, more food, cuddles, praise, and all the adoration you could muster. Rejoice, for this is the efforts of your will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>